Deception
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow meets an old woman who says she's Maria. Had she survived all those years ago? Had she really been searching for Shadow all this time? It's time for Shadow to find out whether this is as good as it seems.


**Deception **

**I'd like to thank Swiftshadow123 for giving me some ideas for this story as near the end, I was stuck and she helped me. Thanks! Check out her stories, she's in my favourite authors list. **

Shadow was sitting on a bench in a high street. He was wearing a long red cloak with a hood, it hid his whole body. He was really lonely, and hungry. He desperately missed Maria. It was the worst feeling in the world. She was never coming back. He had no home, no friends and no money,

As he sat alone, a woman came and sat down by him, she looked quite old, in her sixties. Shadow just turned his head away from her and moved further away. The women looking into his cloak, the only thing she saw was his ruby red eyes.

Shadow noticed that she was staring, and looked away. She looked down to the bottom of his cloak where his shoes were showing. "Ugh!" Shadow moaned, noticing that she was still staring. He got up and looked at her, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" he yelled and went to walk away, she grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back, his hood fell down.

"Shadow!" she gasped. Shadow just narrowed his eyes. "It's me… Maria…" she said, tearfully. Shadow's eyes widened, he stopped breathing. "I survived…" Shadow's whole world went blank as he passed out.

He found himself in a bed, he looked around. It looked like the kind of bed that older but successful people would have. Old fashioned patterns, Shadow looked at them, it reminded him of fifty years ago on the ARK. He woke up to see Maria by his side. "Maria…" he said, tears now falling heavily. "It's… really you…" he sobbed. "You're not dead…" he got up and hugged her. "I love you Maria…" he looked into her blue eyes, they looked older and tired, but blue, just like he remembered them.

"I've been trying to find you all this time… but it was hard since you've been in hiding all this time." she smiled.

"I can't believe it…" he said, still crying.

"I'm guessing you're hungry." she said, "I'll get you some food."

"No… don't get up… don't leave my side… please." he said, clinging on to her.

"Please Shadow… you look hungry… I'll get you some food." she said, she pulled away and put his little body back on the bed. He look at her longingly as she walked out of the room.

A while later of sitting contently on the bed, Maria took in some food on a tray. Shadow looked at his eagerly. She gave it to him, and he started to eat. Half way through the meal, he started to feel really dizzy. "Ung… Maria? I… don't feel too well…" he groaned. He passed out.

He then found himself chained up. There were cuffs on his hands and legs, with chains attached to a table, he was chained to a table. His eyes widened and he let out a small whimper. "What's… going on!" he yelled, he looked up to see the commander. "You! What have you done with Maria?"

"Maria? There is no Maria… Shadow…" he said, Shadow saw Maria come into the room,

"But… she's there!" Shadow yelled, she walked over to the commander and stood by him.

"Shadow… this is Marianne…" the commander said, sinisterly. "And she's my wife…" he put his arm around her. Shadow felt his heart break. "She's a good actor isn't she?" he said. Shadow began to tug at the chains.

"You bastard… let me go!" Shadow hissed. "Where… where's my cloak…" he asked desperately.

"I don't want you hiding from us again…" the commander sneered, he got the cloak off the floor. He then lit a match, and burnt it. Shadow's eyes widened, you could see the reflection of the fire in his eyes.

"But… I needed that… there are no others… it was made especially for me…" Shadow said, his voice cracking, tears started to fall. "Maria made it…" The commander let out a sinister laugh. "MARIA!" Shadow screamed out, he started to cry heavily. "Why would you do this?" he screamed. "How can you go along with this!" he yelled at Marianne. "I gotta get out of here…"

"Well… you're not going to… you're mine now hedgehog…" the commander said sinisterly. "You're going to wish you were never born…" he said, pulling on the chains, tightening them, and pulling at Shadow's limbs.

"Argh!" Shadow chocked. "What are you doing!" he rasped. "Are you trying to… pull my arms off or something- AGH!" they all heard a crack, then a snap. The crack was Shadow's arm, and the crack were the chains. Shadow jumped up, holding his dislocated shoulder in pain.

"You… little! Get over here!" the commander yelled, he got out hid gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Out of bullets!" he exclaimed. Shadow made a run for it, holding his bad arm.

He was free…. And he wouldn't fall for anything like that again.

That night he sat under the stars. "Maria… if you're up there… I'm sorry I fell for that… I love you…" he said, looking up to the stat lit sky. He kissed his hand and reached it for the sky. "I'll never forget you… Maria…"

**I think that was a sweet ending. And poor Shadow… I was expecting this to be longer… but, again, just a one shot. -_- So… thanks for reading, please review. PLEASE! Can I get more people than just Swift And Hande reviewing… it's getting quite annoying. Thanks you guys though… you're amazing for reviewing every story. :3 You win a prize… claim it in the review! **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
